There Is Nothing I Do Better Than Revenge
by RosalieLillianHale1935
Summary: After years of Brutal bullying from the Cullens Bella leaves. In the time she is gone her life improves dramatically. But when she decides to face her demons, will she bite the dust or will she fight back?
1. Get Sexy Right Now!

**New story. Okay I had this dream the other night, after falling asleep listening to my Ipod. I probably wont update this story a lot, unless people ask me to. But I wanted to try a new story where everyone was human!.**

**Okay I have changed everyone's names to an Italian name. I just felt the need to move away from their given names for something a little different and I understand a lot of people wont like the names but I have chosen the names, keeping in mind the characters personalities. If anyone really detests any of the names well let me know and ill come up with something new! The names are as follows;**

**Carlisle – Carlos**

**Esmé – Elana**

**Alice- Mia**

**Jasper- Jean-Paul (like saying this name)**

**Rosalie – Donatella (just suits Rose dont cha think?)**

**Emmett – Omar ( I thought that name suited him)**

**Edward – Danté ( it jumped out from the page when I was looking for a new 'Edward')**

**Bella – Aria (Love the name)**

**Charlie – Lucas**

**Renée – Gabriella (Gabby for short)**

**Jessica – Bianca**

**Lauren – Carmine**

**Angela – Audrina ( I love The Hills)**

**Mike – Mark**

**those are the most important characters. I haven't chosen Jacobs name just yet because he comes in a little later.**

**London, Paris, Milan.......**

**Aria**

Those were the words that spouted out of my boss' mouth. I had a busy summer ahead of me. You see I am a model for some of the most followed fashion labels in the world. Chanel, Dior and Marc Jacobs to name a few. I occasionally do Victoria Secret, but that's once a year. My company see's me as a triple threat, because I can sing, dance and model. I know your probably thinking 'it doesn't take a lot to model' well let me tell you it is the hardest thing I have ever had to do, but I love it. I rarely sing, just at the parties for my boss.

If you had known me a few years back you wouldn't believe who I am now. You see 3 years ago, when I was 13 I lived in a small town called Forks. I hated it and my life wasn't made any better at school. Every school has its cliques, its geek's, sluts, and most importantly the 'IT' kids. Well I wasn't in any of these groups. I sat in a corner and wrote songs, that's what got me bullied my the IT's. Everyday at lunch The Cullen's and Hales and their friends Victoria and Laurent would pick on me.

I don't mean them calling me names, they certainly did that but this was full on abuse. The guys would drag me outside and pin me to a wall while the girls punched, slapped kicked and even bit me. I was physically and emotionally battered. This happened every lunch time for 2 years. From 11 years old till 13 I was beat up every day. Donatella, the leader, she was tall and blonde and absolutely stunning, she hated me and tortured me mercilesly she set my hair on fire, I had 3rd degree burns on my face and scalp. That's when I was pulled out and went to live with Gabriella, my mom.

I went through months of plastic surgery on my face so I could look normal. That's how I got into modelling. My new face is beautiful every feature is perfectly aligned and the huge bump on the bridge of my nose is gone. As are the braces and acne. I even got a beauty mark tattooed on above my right lip to signify a new life, a new me. I got hair extensions and my hair dyed, my hair is a lovely dark cherry red. Its my best feature apart from my face i'm told. I even changed my name from Bella to Aria.

I was spotted in the cue for Mc Donalds ( I know right) and I have just went from strength to strength. Modelling is my life. I may only be 16 but I am set. There is only one thing I need to do to complete myself.

It was the start of a new school year. I had barely any work until next summer, so I was going to visit my dad. Move back with him. I am going back to Forks.

You see I have turned every single part of my life around so that I am the winner and there is one battle left to fight. And dear god I will win it.

**Forks blah blah blah......**

It is so boring in this crappy little town. Its only the weekend, I start school on Monday. That meant I have 2 days to pick the perfect outfit for school on Monday. My car had finally arrived. My baby, I just learned to drive and I picked the best looking car I could find, a black and silver Bugatti Veyron 16.4. apparently the best car in the world. And it was to me.

Lucas, my dad had complained it was too conspicuous but I didn't care. It was the one thing that would keep me sane in this little town.

On Sunday night I finally picked my outfit.

My favourite acid washed Balmain jeans, a low cut black vest top with a waisted belt around my middle. The top showed my cleavage off to perfection and my jeans gave me the ass I never knew I had. But the piece de resistance was my shoes. My favourite Christian Louboutin's that I bought with my first paycheck. They are knee high boots and are swede and are fringed up-to my knee, and have a 5 inch heel. Oh and my Chloe padlock bag.

I got up on Monday and jumped in the shower, I was so stoked about going back to the little school, even though I had no friends I new I would make an impact. The familiar smell of my favourite strawberry shampoo filled my nostrils and calmed me a little. I rinsed my hair and jumped out the shower and quickly dried and moisturised. I put on my clothes and looker in the mirror. I looked hot. I decided to flat iron my hair. The red shone and glimmered when the light hit it, I loved the colour. Then I put on my make-up. I was going for sexy but natural, so a little foundation, bronzer on my cheekbones, mascara and eyeliner on top and bottom lash lines. When I was done I stood up, grabbed my bag and checked how I looked in the mirror. Yeah Donatella has nothing on me.

The best thing was no-one around here knew I was a model. . I usually wore a blonde wig when I was on the catwalk. I got into my car and stroked the steering wheel, this baby was going to be drooled over today. I sped off down the street, almost drifting around the corner. This car had so much power and sometimes frightened me but I knew how to work it. I turned into the school parking lot. I was the only one here, I knew I was early so I walked over to the admissions office.

Not a thing had changed, Mrs Cope sat behind her desk as per usual. When I walked in she looked up and did a double take.

''I'm Aria, Chief Swans daughter'' I smiled at her.

''Oh yes dear, I heard you were coming back. You are looking amazing.'' she simpered''here is your schedule, and enjoy your day''

''Thanks, its great to be back!'' and I truly meant that.

I walked out of the office and saw a silver Volvo and a red M3 beside my Bugatti. My heart stopped in my chest as I saw who was gathered around my car.

Donatella, Omar, Mia, Jean- Paul and Dante. They were staring at my car with an almost loving look in their eyes. I pulled myself together and sauntered over to them, praying I didn't fall over in these heels.

'' Hm Hmm.'' I cleared my throat and they all turned around '' I would really appreciate it if you didn't get any drool on my car. I just washed it yesterday'' I smiled a little at their dumbstruck faces when they looked at me.

'' And. You are?'' Donatella demanded.

**'' **I'm Aria. And you are?'' I said this as sweetly as I could manage.

'' Donatella'' she looked at me and when her eyes saw the pants I was wearing her jaw almost hit the floor.

'' Oh My God! Are those Balmain's?''

'' Yeah. Special edition pair only 3 pairs made in the world'' I told her in a smug voice.

'' But how did _you_ get them?'' it was Mia that spoke this time.

'' I have my ways'' I laughed in their faces and walked over to my car and pulled my hand bag out of the front seat. I heard Mia gasp when she saw what bag I was carrying.

'' You like?'' I asked

'' Mia loves!'' she squeaked.

I chuckled without humour. And walked away from them, I looked over my shoulder whilst pressing the lock button on the keys for my car and I noted that they were all staring after me with their mouths open.

Yeah I am back. It was good that no-one here knew who I was. My dad is never home he works in Seattle most of the time so they cant trace me back to him. All day all eyes were on me. Everyone wanted to know who I was. A few guys in my year were brave and sat beside me. One guy called Mark never left my side all day, he was why I met Bianca and Audrina. I dont feel much for Bianca but Audrina is so lovely and kind. I found myself sitting beside her most of the time.

At lunch I was walking with Audrina when I saw the Cullen's going over to some poor kid. I realised with a shock what was going to happen, the girl was my age and looked similar to what I used to. I recognised her as Carmine. Her hair was bleached blond now. I watched as the guys dragged her outside. I followed them out the door.

'' Ughh you are so disgusting! Why do they let you interact with humans?'' Donatella spat in her face. I saw Carmine quiver and tears rolled down her face. I saw the barely healed cuts on her neck and arms from previous beatings. I was so angry that these asshole's would carry on their reign of terror even once I had gone. I watched as Omar held the girl by the throat to the wall. Mia stalked forward, she was so small I wondered how I had ever been frightened of her.

'' you are the ugliest person I have ever seen'' I watched as her tiny fist swung forward and cracked Carmine on the nose. She squealed and I jumped forward.

'' Let me correct that statement'' I snarled '' You lot are the ugliest people I have ever met in my life. You are nothing special and don't deserve to breathe the same air as this girl. No all of you bugger off before I do something that will muck up your pretty little faces''

Donatella looked like she could kill me whilst Omar and Dante stared open mouthed and Mia looked angry while Jean – Paul remained calm.

''Just who do you...'' Donatella began but I cut her off.

'' No that question should be relayed to you! You are a person just like this girl, nothing remotely spectacular! So get off your high horse and stop acting like a complete cow!'' I was so angry I could have kicked her.

But they all backed away, I looked at Dante, he was bloody gorgeous, the untidy bronze hair falling into his eyes, the striking green eyes twinkling in the light. I wasn't dazzled though I was too disgusted, but I was sure I saw a hint of remorse in those eyes.

I looked at Carmine and she thanked me and ran off. I felt a bit better now. As I walked into the dinning hall, I saw the Cullen's and their friends sitting at the same table they sat at all those years ago. They were all looking daggers at me, I gave them the biggest smile I could and winked at Omar to annoy Donatella. Omar's face was stunned when I did that and Donatella smacked his face, which just made me laugh. It was then I seen Carmine walking past their table, I watched in horror as I saw Laurent throw his soup and ice cream all over the girl.

I was going to have to take action to get them to stop. I walked over to Carmine and dragged her to the bathroom. She was about my size and I had a spare outfit with me today in-case they tried anything. I sat Carmine on the window sill.

'' It'll be okay don't worry. I have clothes here.'' I whispered to her.

'' I cant take your clothes'' she whimpered.

''Yess you can''

I pulled out last seasons Balmain jeans and told her to put them on, then I gave her a Dior vest top and a pair of Jimmy Choo heels. Once she was dressed I grabbed the right corner of the vest and tied it in a knot so it didn't look soo tight. The jeans needed rolled up but the shoes were perfect. I washed her hair in the sink and dried it under the hand dryer. Her hair was poker straight. I put a little foundation on her face and some mascara and eyeliner. The difference was amazing.

She looked in the mirror and smiled and hugged me. ''Thank you'' she sighed. I smiled and pulled her out the door with me. Everyone stopped and stared, the Cullen's and Hales looked furious, Donatella was almost smoking from the ears while Mia looked green with envy at the clothes Carmine now wore. I looked at them and sneered. I sat with Carmine from then on and Audrina sat with us too. I gave Carmine whatever clothes were too big for me so now she was fashionable. She also wants her hair red like mine but I told her it was my trademark and she should keep hers platinum. For 2 weeks I barely saw the Cullen's. The day I transferred from 6th period physics to biology was the day I could've slapped myself. Dante was in that class. And the only seat available was next to him.

The first day was horrible we kept glaring at each other. Now all that passes between us is biological terms and snide remarks.

I don't think they know who I am and for that I am glad.

**A/N; So what did you think? If you don't like the names then give me some other suggestions! Id like to keep Donatella as Rosalie though. I had fun writing this and its something I have wanted to do for ages. So let me know what you think and if you want me to continue!**

**The songs going through my head when I wrote this was Lady Gaga Paper Gangster and What Ive Become by Ashlee Simpson.**

**What's your favourite name?**


	2. Musical Passions

**If anyone is wondering. This story will be mostly Aria's point of view (aria is Bella)**

**Told y'all I was gonna bump like this.....**

My morning alarm woke me up to one of my favourite songs. I lay in bed and smiled. Everything was going great at school, I barely saw the Cullen's and when I did a slanging match broke out that usually ended with Donatella storming off and Dante telling me to watch my back. As if I am untouchable. I am insured for $1,000,000 but obviously they don't know that but any harm that comes to me I have the money to fix it.

After my shower I went to my wardrobe and picked out my black leather fringed skirt, a white tank top to be tucked into it and my black peep toe C Louboutins. My toenails were painted blood red and my fingernails were electric blue. I curled the bottom layer of my waist length hair and French plaited the top half. I just wore a little foundation and mascara today, my skin was glowing no need for bronzer.

As I drove to school I smiled to myself. The rain had stopped and it was sunny. Not the dry heat I was used to but warm all the same and it felt nice on my skin. As I pulled into the parking lot I noticed I was the only one there, along with the Cullen's. Great first thing in the morning and I am gonna get in a fight.

I parked the car and climbed out, they were all glaring at me, except Mia and Emmett who were looking at me with a sort of interest in their eyes. Donatella and Dante just burned holes in my face.

' You know I have a few pictures in the car, if you want you know'' I suggested.

'' Yeah why don't you give us them so we can burn them?'' Donatella sneered.

That one hit home, any mention of her burning things sent me into a frenzy. I had to take a few deep breaths.

'' Yeah Donatella we all know you love fire'' I snapped.

'' What the fuck is that supposed to mean?'' she shouted.

'' Oh yeah don't you remember the girl you set on fire? Yeah that was my sister, and I am gonna make sure you pay for what you done'' after all Bella wasn't me any more. So she was kinda like my sister.

Donatella's face drained of colour and Dante looked shocked as did Omar, Mia and Jean-Paul. It was then that I realised Donatella didn't let them know about all the stuff she did to me on her own. She just wanted her own personal punch bag.

'' Ah I see they didn't know about that'' I whispered.

'' No, when she left I decided it was better that it left with her. Until you came along'' she actually looked ashamed.

''That's rough Don that took it too far'' Omar shook his head at her and walked away with Mia who's face was twisted up with anger towards her friend.

Dante stared at me, I looked at him and realised how beautiful he was. The alabaster pale skin was set off by the bronze hair that always fell over his eyes. And those eyes as green as sapphires just glittered in the sun. I shook my head and told myself to get a grip.

'' I am sorry about whatever Don did to your sister. I hope she's okay'' and he shook my hand.

'' Yeah but sorry just wont cut it'' and I walked away without a backwards glance.

The day was a disaster in chemistry I somehow managed to blow up mine and Audrina's experiment causing black gunk to cover her face and hair and my Marc Jacobs handbag. Then in biology Dante kept trying to make conversation but I kept blowing him off, which led to him passing me notes.

**Aria,**

**don't take what Donatella did to your sister out on me.**

_**Ugh you are soo full of yourself Dante! You beat her too! And don't you dare think you are getting away with anything.**_

**Aria, I never meant to hurt anyone. It was just meant to be fun. But most of the time me, Omar and Jean- Paul were forced into it.**

_**OMG! You were forced into it by a 5ft 9 blonde bimbo and a 4ft 10 pixie?!**_

_**Don't play that card on me Dante, you were just as much to blame as anyone.**_

**I know and I am truly sorry. Please let it go.**

_**Would you Dante? If it was your sister who got beat up everyday, spat on, bitten and finally her hair set on fire. What would YOU do? You wouldn't let it go and you know it.**_

I stood up and told Mr Banner I wasn't feeling well and went to sit in my car. I plugged my I pod into the dock and pressed shuffle. I sighed as my favourite songs cam on and I began singing along.

_''Sparkling angel I believe  
You were my saviour in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember_

The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.

Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember

The smile when you tore me apart  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end.

This world may have failed you,  
It doesn't give you reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life.

The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end.''

The song ended and so did my final high note. I loved it when I finally cracked a song and this one was my greatest achievement to date. Someone tapped my window and I looked up to see Mia standing there, her mouth agape. She obviously just heard my rendition of the song.

'' what do you want?'' I asked

''Look I didn't come here to fight. I came to tell you that I am sorry. I hate the person I am and I have wanted to break free for years, when we beat your sister up I was angry because my mom had just died and I needed a release. And hitting your sister was the release I looked for and for that I am truly sorry because I have hated my self ever since she left Forks.'' she had tears streaking down her face by the time she finished.

Mia was a lot of things but a bully she wasn't. I could see she was just another teenager forced into things by her brute of a friend.

'' I am so sorry and I want us to start over. I know what I did to her is unforgettable but I really would like to be your friend.''

I got out of the car and wrapped my arms around her. She threw her arms around my neck. You see me and Mia used to be best friends, before the bullying and before the Hales came here. That was when she met Jean- Paul and I got dumped for him. But obviously she thought I was someone else.

'' Okay I forgive you'' I whispered into her hair. She beamed up at me and she grabbed my hand and we walked into the crowded cafeteria. We walked past her family and they totally blanked us as we walked past. Mia squeezed my hand and I smiled and pulled her to an empty table. I looked over to her usual table and saw that Jean- Paul was arguing with Dante. He got up and walked over to us. I was shocked at first but then Mia said.

''It's okay. Jean this is Aria, my new best friend'' Jean smiled at me and I knew we would get along. Lunch past in a loud funny blur. I really enjoyed Mia's company, she was the complete opposite to Jean-Paul. He was quiet and reserved whereas Mia was loud and bubbly. I fitted in between those categories.

By the end of the day Mia was coming home with me to raid my wardrobe.

When we got in I pulled her upstairs to my bedroom and she waltzed over to the wardrobe. She pulled open the slider door and fell to her knees. I thought she was going to start praying so I went over and pulled her up.

'' Oh My God! You have to take me shopping with you. These are all rare designer clothes!'' she shrieked in my ears. I laughed at her and told her.

'' Mia we will go shopping very soon, but first I wanna see your house'' I wanted to get on Donatellas nerves. She would be with Omar.

Mia agreed as long as she could borrow some of my shoes and bags. Oddly enough we wore the same size. I gave her a few pairs of Jimmy Choos and some Chanel bags. She left the house bouncing. As I pulled up-to her house I marvelled at the size of it. It was huge and painted white. The whole back wall was glass. Mia took my hand and we ran up the porch and in the front door.

The house was beautiful, priceless paintings hung on the walls. A huge spiral staircase was in the back of the living room. And in the middle of the huge room on a platform stood a grand piano. The piano was glossy and black and was a powerful contrast to the white walls of the living room. Mia saw me staring and asked '' Do you play?'' I nodded yes and she shoved me towards it and told me to play.

I played the opening bars to the PussyCat Dolls I hate this part. Mia was smiling at me and I started to sing;

_'' Were driving slow, through the snow_

_on Fifth Avenue, and right now radio's all that _

_we can hear._

_We ain't talked since we left its so overdue._

_It's cold outside but between us_

_it's worse in here_

_The world, slows down._

_But my heart beats fast right now._

_I know this is, the part_

_where the end starts_

_I can't take it any longer._

_Thought that we were stronger._

_All we do is linger._

_Slippin through our fingers._

_I don't wanna try now._

_All that's left's goodbye to find_

_a way that I can tell you...._

_I Hate This Part Right Here_

_I Hate This Part Right Here_

_I Just Cant Take Your Tears,_

_I Hate This Part Right Here''_

I looked up and saw seven pairs of eyes looking at me, six of these seven were smiling and one, Donatella was almost green she was so jealous. I looked at Dante and he was looking pleased.

'' Aria that was simply beautiful!'' Elana, Mia's step-mom said.

'' Shame it was mainstream R&B but it was okay'' Dante shrugged.

'' I'll have you know that song is the most important song in my life. It is a beautiful ballad'' I defended the songs honour simply because it had a special place in my heart.

I looked at everyone again and Elana pulled me into a hug and told me I was welcome to play whenever I wanted. Mia also shouted I knew she could sing I heard her before you!. I couldn't help but laugh at that. I went up-to Mias room with her and stopped dead.

On her wall was the 2009 Marc Jacobs catwalk in Paris, I was the lead model in that show and I was standing on the catwalk in front of everyone else. In the picture was me, Jez, Sophia and Natalia. I had my blond wig on and was standing in my favourite dress of the evening. A deep blue strapless number with cut outs on the sides which were lined with diamonds so that my skin glittered when the light hit the diamonds. I had that dress in my wardrobe. I prayed Mia never saw it.

Mia saw me staring and said.

'' I know she's crazy beautiful huh? What I wouldn't give to meet her''

I burst out laughing, I was hysterical I couldn't believe she didn't recognise me. But again I was glad.

She looked at me like I was crazy. Donatella walked in and looked at me then to the poster and she smiled. My heart stopped in my chest and I felt like I had ice water injected in my veins.

'' Oh I love that model she's so classy and beautiful. I have that dress in black'' she glowered at me and walked out.

My heart restarted and I let out the breath I didn't know id been holding. She didn't know thank god!

Mia and I spent the night watching Twilight. A vampire story about a girl falling for a rather hot vampire. It was quite good but the dialogue was cheesy at times.

When I left that night Dante smiled at me but I just walked past him. I was still freezing him out. He didn't deserve to be let off. And Mia had told me about his reputation as a player. I thought I would play about with him for a while. Before I let him off the hook.

As for Donatella. I doubt I will ever forgive her.


	3. Dont want no PaperGangster

**A/N There has been some confusion on the changes of peoples names in this story. I changed the names because I wanted my story to be different and I wanted to change the names simply because it gets boring typing Bella, Edward etc. every story. I like the names and if anyone doesn't just ignore them. I haven't updated in ages but I have been really busy with school and work so I haven't had time. This chapter is quite short sorry.**

**The new names are;**

**Carlisle – Carlos**

**Esmé – Elana**

**Alice- Mia**

**Jasper- Jean-Paul (like saying this name)**

**Rosalie – Donatella (just suits Rose don't cha think?)**

**Emmett – Omar ( I thought that name suited him)**

**Edward – Dante ( it jumped out from the page when I was looking for a new 'Edward')**

**Bella – Aria (Love the name)**

**Charlie – Lucas**

**Renée – Gabriella (Gabby for short)**

**Jessica – Bianca**

**Lauren – Carmine**

**Angela – Audrina ( I love The Hills)**

**Mike – Mark**

**If anyone has a problem just leave a message in a review. I was a bit disappointed with the lack of response last chapters.**

**We Gotta Fight For This Love....**

After that day I spent at the Cullen's I haven't went back. From fear of being recognised and for falling for Dante. I still wasn't talking to him but I found out a few things about him.

Dante isn't as big a player as he thinks he is, you see he's only bedded one girl. He prefers being a bachelor as Elana told me. Mia is part of Dante's lie. I realised after that day that Dante lives in his own little world. Outside school he does nothing but hang out in his recording studio and playing piano. Donatella spend most of her time with Omar bitching about me whilst Omar pretended to listen. She unveiled the black dress she has, the one the same as mines except mine is blue.

Her long golden hair hung in waves, cascading down her back and her extremely pale skin set the dress off. But the black colour didn't look right on her. I always envisioned her in red, blood red.

After that day I haven't really seen her, except when we pass in the hallway and the compulsory name calling comes out but that's it. Omar smiles at me and I smile back, he never hit me when I was a victim. As for Dante he is trying to charm me into going out with him.

**Aria,**

**please come over to my house and we can talk things over.**

_**Dante I would rather stick pins, in my eyes!**_

_**And we don't have any 'things' to talk over.**_

After that last note he never spoke or looked at me again for at least a month. Then came the Christmas ball.

'' OMG! A ball, Aria we have to go shopping!'' Mia screamed down the phone at me.

'' I agree lets go tomorrow! I will get us designer rags!'' I laughed.

Mia screamed a happy goodbye to me and I went into the shower. I was feeling amazing by the time I came out. The bathroom smelt of strawberries and my legs were prickle free. I changed into my silk Victoria Secret pyjamas and went to my room. When I walked into my room I noticed the window was wide open, the wind blowing my curtains about. I went over and shut it and looked at my bed. Sitting on my bed was a CD, A single red rose and an envelope.

The CD was my favourite female singer, Kate Voegele. I had been looking for this CD for months, Christ it was even autographed! I picked up the rose and smiled Dante was obviously trying to work me. I put the rose in a vase and picked up the envelope.

It was scented, thick white parchment and when I opened it I nearly collapsed;

**Aria,**

**I knew you wouldn't hear me out if I tried to ask in person so I thought id try writing a letter.**

**I really wish you would give me a chance. I am deeply sorry about what I did to your sister.**

**Blaming my friends and siblings was no excuse, but I just wanted to fit in.**

**when I first came here I had no friends. I was the freaky pale boy with the odd bronze hair.**

**I got bullied badly by some thugs, just like what I have turned into and when your sister moved here, she was such an easy target. Hitting your sister got me friends, friends that I always wanted. Admittedly Omar and Jean-Paul never cared for the violence and just did as little as possible. They were forced into it by Donatella. As was Mia.**

**I suppose I just want you to know I truly regret what I did and I would love it if you would go to the Christmas ball with me.**

**Send me a text with your answer. You never know where you'll find love. Just give me a chance.**

**Love,**

**Dante Xx**

I could not believe it. After all that he put me through.....wait! This could be my chance to get back at him. I got out my cell and texted ''_I would love to''_. And smiled, admittedly I honestly did want to go with him but I pretended to myself I was only going to get back at him.

**The devil in me...**

''Mia! No more! I mean it''

Mia was currently running amok in the Balmain studio. So far she had spent £12,098 and I had spent almost double that. Balmain isn't normal designer prices. They are 10 times more expensive. I got my perfect shoes. 5 inch heeled strappy sandals. The straps were covered in diamontes and studs. I got my dress from Balmain too and a cute fascinator for my hair.

Mia got a beautiful sea green maxi dress from Karl Lagerfeld and shoes from Clouboutin.

This had turned out to be an awesome day. Mia didn't think we'd get into where we did but I secretly flashed my model ID and got in, and most of my stuff was free, just had to pretend to hand over cash. Mia however had her daddy's platinum card. The Cullen's were seriously rich, not as rich as me but still.

When we got back to the Cullen house me and Mia put on our outfits and went to show Elana and Carlos. Mia looked absolutely stunning, the dress brought out the honey hints in her green eyes. We has bought clip in hair extensions and curled them, the looked soo much older.

As for me my dress sat perfect, the colour set my skin off and made it look like cream and roses. My Balmain shoes were soo rock chick and looked awesome. I had also had my hair done and the red was really vibrant and shiny.

Elana and Carlos clapped and hugged me and Mia. I knew Elana hated knowing what her children had done to my sister but I told them to forget it. I will get my revenge. We heard the front door opening and the guys voices floated into the kitchen. Mia bawled at the top of her voice.

'' Stay OUT! '' and she grabbed my hand and we bolted up the stairs to get changed. Mia was giggling with euphoria at the situation. As we got into our normal clothes we just laughed and talked about the ball.

I am soo excited!

**A/N; If anyone wants to see pictures of any of the outfits, Aria or Mia have worn I will put them on my profile today. Keep checking. Again this is short but it cant be helped.**

**Guess the songs used as the page titles here.**


	4. I Don't Need You To Validate Me

**A/N;; Hi guys! There is like zero response! Get your butt in gear!**

**Okay this chapter situates around the girls getting ready for the ball and planning against Dante!**

**Carlisle – Carlos**

**Esmé – Elana**

**Alice- Mia**

**Jasper- Jean-Paul (like saying this name)**

**Rosalie – Donatella (just suits Rose don't cha think?)**

**Emmett – Omar ( I thought that name suited him)**

**Edward – Danté ( it jumped out from the page when I was looking for a new 'Edward')**

**Bella – Aria (Love the name)**

**Charlie – Lucas**

**Renée – Gabriella (Gabby for short)**

**Jessica – Bianca**

**Lauren – Carmine**

**Angela – Audrina ( I love The Hills)**

**Mike – Mark**

**You act so arrogant, you act like your heaven sent, but I'm not gonna let you get the best of Me.**

**Aria**

I am sitting in Mia's bathroom. Surrounded by what looks like MAC's factory. She has every lotion and potion to make me look even more awesome. She has made my face a creamy white by using an actual white foundation (didn't know you could get that) it matches my skin perfectly. She sets it with a mineral powder the same colour. Then she uses the palest pink blush I have ever seen in my life. The make-up artists on my shows don't have half the stuff she does. She applies seriously long and thick eyelashes and then smothers them in mascara. My eye-shadow is subtle blues and greens blended perfectly together.

She has also curled my hair and made me look like a red headed Taylor Swift. I must say the overall effect is quite stunning.

Mia talks after just over an hour.

''So what are you planning for Dante?'' she asks slyly.

''Well I thought I could slip into seductress mode and get him a lil hot and heavy but then walk away and give him the cold shoulder. You know make him confused. Wonder where he stands with me.'' I reply with a wink.

'' Excellent!'' she shrieks.

We both stand up and look in the mirror. Mia has her hair extensions in and has them wavy with a french plait going across her forehead and her make-up is very similar to mine but with purples on her eye lids to accentuate her green eyes.

Happy with the way we look we walk out into the hall and make our way downstairs. That'ss when we run into Donatella,she'ss wearing the dress the same asminen but in a deep scarlet red. I give her a look that says back-off-bitch. She doesn't look my way until Dante comes over to me and takes my hand. His eyes are a little darker and there's some hidden emotion there, I quickly look away before I'm dragged into the depths of his eyes. Donatella looks smug, probably because she looks better in the dress because of her long legs and cleavage but I have cleavage too, its called a Wonder Bra!

We board the limo to theee dance (Mia's idea) Omar and Donatella sit across from us whilst Mia and John-Paul sit beside us. The ride is pretty uneventful but I can feel Dante's eyes on my face all the way there. I never look up at him though, I just talk to Mia.

We are here.

**No More Bad Days Don't Need You To Validate Me No More...**

**Dante**

I watched as she leaned in and kissed my neck.

''What was that for?'' I asked even though I was very pleased about it.

''Well, a little taste of what's to come'' she smiled.

I felt a slight tightening in the groin are but it wasn't too bad just yet. She took my hand and winked at Mia whilst dragging me to the dance floor. She turned her back to me and started grinding against me, her hips moved to the beat of the song, I don'tt know the name of it but the girl was singing about she wanted to be in movies and drive nice cars and what sound like I wanna have boobies? But then all I could see was Aria, her eyes were on mine. Looking me directly in the eyes. Felt her hand trailing south, she grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled. Yup the tightening turned into straining. She then leaned in and kissed me on the lips, I went to further the kiss when she leaned away, tossed her hair over her shoulder and walked away.

I didn't see her again all night, I looked but couldn't find her.

**Aria**

**A**

_**what happened to you last night?**_

**D xx**

**D**

**I got bored so I left.**

**No big deal**

**A**

He wouldn't leave me alone all day I kept getting text after text from him.

**A **

_**why though?**_

_**Was it me? **_

_**You were all over me then you just.....**_

_**disappeared**_

**D xx**

**D**

**Ughh! I got BORED**

**so I LEFT. I don't want to talk**

**right now I am too tired.**

**A**

Mia was sitting beside me laughing as his texts got more and more desperate. Trying to get me to talk to him about why I left.

''you know this is the most fun I have had in months!'' she laughs.

''Yeah he's loving his payback huh?'' I asked sarcastically.

But both us stopped laughing when we got a text from Donatella.

_**A**_

_**well bitches I hope**_

_**your happy with yourselves.**_

_**Dante has very kindly locked himself**_

_**in his recording studio with a**_

_**bottle of vodka and a bottle of aspirin.**_

_**Donatella**_

**D**

**But we haven't done anything.**

**Tell him its just a joke!**

**A**

we waited for over an hour for her text back. We were almost trying to kill ourselves we were so angry at him. Trust him to turn everything bad. My phone beeped and Mia dived for it, laughing as she handed it back to me.

_**A**_

_**well lucky for you there were only 3 pills in the**_

_**bottle. He is just stoned.**_

_**Donatella **_

Mia and I breathed a sigh of relief. Then burst out laughing.

'' He is soo retarded! He should've known there wouldn't be enough to kill himself, I use them daily for head aches!'' she roared in my lap.

I tittered along with her but I felt strangely worried and guilty. Even though I know I shouldn't.

**A/N;;**

**Well if you have taken the time to read this thank you! I wish you guys would respond a bit more! It makes my day to know people are enjoying my writing.**

**Okay guess the songs in this chapter! No-one has tried yet!**


	5. They say I'm Crazy

**A/N;; Thanks to all who reviewed and a big thanks to Psychoholic2182 for his lovely review! I really appreciate it! And he got the songs right! Thank god i'm not the only one who likes that music. This chapter will be a bit more angsty. I'm not very good at angst but I will try my best. Now it wont be mega Bella and Edward break up angst, just your usual teen angst.**

**Oh there will also be some of my own lyrics in this chapter. The lyrics were written with New Moon in mind.**

**Carlisle – Carlos**

**Esmé – Elana**

**Alice- Mia**

**Jasper- Jean-Paul (like saying this name)**

**Rosalie – Donatella (just suits Rose don't cha think?)**

**Emmett – Omar ( I thought that name suited him)**

**Edward – Danté ( it jumped out from the page when I was looking for a new 'Edward')**

**Bella – Aria (Love the name)**

**Charlie – Lucas**

**Renée – Gabriella (Gabby for short)**

**Jessica – Bianca**

**Lauren – Carmine**

**Angela – Audrina ( I love The Hills)**

**Mike – Mark**

**Dante**

**Who's eyes am I behind? I don't recognise anything that I see. Who's skin is this design? I don't want this, to be the way that you see me......**

**A**

**Aria, talk to me please.**

**Xx**

**D**

**D**

**I don't know what you want from me!**

**A**

I closed my phone and shut my eyes. My fingers moved without instruction. They glided across the piano, my emotions and thoughts turned into a complicated melody glittering with beautiful harmony notes. I breathed out a ragged sigh and dropped my hands. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Startled I opened my eyes and almost dropped from my stool, Donatella was sitting beside me with a sympathetic look on her face.

''I know its tough Dante, but your better than this. You don't need her to be happy. I thought it was her sister you liked? She is nothing but trash. You are too good to be moping around after a skank like her'' it was Dona's version of a pep talk.

''Donna, I cant stop myself, she's everything I need. _I _ don't deserve _her.''_

Donatella exploded.

''For fuck sake! She is trash! Yeah she is pretty and rich but Dante, you mean nothing to her...I mean.. shit! Look what she did to you at the ball!''

Elana thankfully chose that time to come in.

''Donatella! I will not have that language in my house! Act like a lady'' Elana has always hated Donatella's crude language.

''Sorry mom'' she shot me a look that clearly said ''Forget her''

I shook my head and started to play the composition again.

**Aria **

**Look at me baby how I'm doin' just drop like Ah! When I'm movin' Ha ha ha ha ha. Ha ha ha ha ha!**

**Look at me baby how they want it, got front seat and just flaunt it!**

I felt nothing as I blew Dante off. I was getting too close to him. I needed payback... not love.

It's Christmas Eve and Mia is on her way over to go shopping for presents.

I quickly pulled my hair up into a messy bun and put on light make-up and walked out the door just as Mia pulled up in Dantes Volvo... it has a bigger trunk. As I slid in the car she handed me a small package wrapped up in silver paper.

'' Um... what's this?'' I asked suspiciously.

''From Dante, he said to wait till tomorrow though'' she turned her eyes back to the road and we sped off towards Seattle.

The drive there was filled with girl talk and plans for Christmas Vay-Cay. I was staying with them from Christmas day onwards. It was going to be tough living close to Dante. But I had Omar and Jean-Paul to distract me.

Shopping was tough. I had to buy everyone a gift... even Donatella. I wouldn't be spending much on her though.

As the day progressed I got everyone's present; Elana, a lovely necklace with a green emerald set in platinum; Carlos, an Armani watch; Omar, a Heidi Montag Playboy that he wanted but Donatella wouldn't let him buy; Jean-Paul a gift card to my favourite spa(he needs to relax) and Donatella, a letter from my alter ego........... Bella. I finally got Mia sorted, a Balmain gift-card with unlimited spending on it.

As for Dante, I had a special treat planned for him.

**Donatella's**

**Everybody's talking all this stuff about me. Why don't they just let me live? I don't need permission, make my own decisions. That's my perogative!**

I watched as Aria made her entrance. Her arms were ladled with gifts she handed Omar a thin package and winked. Elana got a long box that I knew contained jewellery. Carlos also got a box but it was bigger. Jean-Paul got an envelope as did Mia and me. Dante got nothing and his face was blank.

Omar ripped the paper off of his gift and whooped in delight. I grabbed it off him and saw that skank Heidi Montag on the cover. I knew he wanted this a while ago and I had forbidden him to buy it. He loves Heidi. I practically growled at Aria.

Mia squealed with delight at her Balmain gift-card and Elana and Carlos both told them she shouldn't have spent so much on them. Jean-Paul laughed at his spa gift-card...we were always telling to relax. Dante just stood there watching everyone.

'' aren't you going to open it?'' Aria asked.

'' Fine'' I smiled.

I opened the envelope and pulled out a letter. It was half a page long but I swear my heart stopped.

**Donatella,**

**If you show anyone this letter. You'll disappear. I have the contacts and don't think I wont do it. Aria wrote to me asking what she should get you for Christmas. I was flabbergasted that she even thought of buying you a gift! Well I thought I would get your gift. And here it is.**

**I will be back. Its your turn to fear. Its your turn to be hurt. And most importantly its your turn to feel hated.**

**Bella,**

**Ox.**

I looked at Aria who had a smug smile on her face. My family were waiting for my reaction. I realised there was something else in the envelope. A free trip to the zoo. Everyone laughed. I did too, because I realised. I was the animal.

**Aria**

I looked over at Dante who was staring blank eyed at Mia. I pulled the sheet out of my pocket and walked over to the piano. No-one noticed me leave.

I sat down at the keys and began playing. As I began singing the opening line, everyone walked in, but Mia told them all they could hear from the kitchen. This was for Dante.

_**'' I am outside.**_

_**Standing on the grass,**_

_**behind you**_

_**just a few steps behind you.**_

_**I am trying.**_

_**I am searching.**_

_**I need to find the truth you are hiding.**_

I chanced a look at him and saw the same burning look in his eyes I saw the night of the ball.

_**But the pressure **_

_**is building.**_

_**And the weather is turning.**_

_**The whole world entire,**_

_**they're pressuring me.**_

_**I cant take any more!**_

When I hit the high notes in that verse his face scrunched up as he knew I was talking about him.

_**Why? Why am I standing?**_

_**What? What am I doing?**_

_**In this storm of emotions, distractions.**_

_**It's all I am asking.**_

He knew I was asking why I was near him.

_**In this thunder that's screaming on me!**_

_**And this lightning that's beating me dow-oh-n.**_

_**And the world that's tearing... me... apart!**_

My favourite part of the song, the most powerful too. I saw the tears running down his face.

_**But the rain, falls softly away from me...''**_

the last line was barely a whisper. I spent two weeks writing the song and it had done its job.

''Dante I....'' his lips were on mine then.

I sighed in relief at the feel of his warm mouth on mine. His hands pulled me flush against his chest as mine clawed at his hair. I felt his tongue on my lip and I opened my mouth to let him in. I almost moaned as our tongues touched. I felt myself melt into him. His kiss got deeper and harder. He was kissing me with such force I felt my breathing stop. His hands started running up and down my back. I felt hid teeth lightly bite my bottom lip, the feeling was so intense I shivered. He started trailing a line from my chest to my waist. My breathing started again and my heart was going so fast I thought it would burst. I felt his tongue dance around mine and then he slowed things down. His mouth left mine and he left a trail of kisses from my face down to my collar bone. I gasped and pulled away from him.

'' Aria what's wrong?'' he asked throatily.

'' That shouldn't have happened'' I choked out.

I stood up and ran to Mia's room.

It wasn't till my breathing slowed that I realised I had left my music down there. I sighed and went over to the door. I realised my bag was in the corner, I went over to it and opened it. Inside was Dante's present.

I sat and stared at it for almost an hour. Mia had been in twice and left when she saw my comatose state. Eventually I reached over and opened it.

I fell to my knees when I opened it.

It was a necklace, a beautiful diamond love heart. And the words _True Love Waits _was inscribed on the back. It was truly beautiful. But it was in that moment I realised I was in too deep to keep playing this game.

I love him.

**A/N;; I know she's fell in love quickly but true love happens fast! Okay you can find the necklace on my profile. But you wont see the words lol**

**I used a lot of songs in this one!**

**What are the names of the songs used? And did you like my lyrics? The ones Aria sang!**

**Review please!**


	6. I want your psycho, your vertigo stick!

**A/N;; The idea for this story came to me when I was laying in bed fighting a fever. I have been reading an awesome story called 'The Lost Boys' Everyone should check it out!**

**I'm hoping this will be a long chapter because I don't want to split it in to 2. So it will probably ramble a bit. I am trying to write everything down before I forget! Enjoy!**

**Carlisle – Carlos**

**Esmé – Elana**

**Alice- Mia**

**Jasper- Jean-Paul (like saying this name)**

**Rosalie – Donatella (just suits Rose don't cha think?)**

**Emmett – Omar ( I thought that name suited him)**

**Edward – Danté ( it jumped out from the page when I was looking for a new 'Edward')**

**Bella – Aria (Love the name)**

**Charlie – Lucas**

**Renée – Gabriella (Gabby for short)**

**Jessica – Bianca**

**Lauren – Carmine**

**Angela – Audrina ( I love The Hills)**

**Mike – Mark**

**Dante**

**We used to be friends a long time ago. I haven't thought of you lately at all....**

_''That wasn't supposed to happen''_

The words played in my mind all vacation. I stayed holed up in my room and only left when I knew she was gone. My family were worried. Donatella was surprisingly calm about the whole thing. In fact she was too calm for her.

After the most amazing kiss. I was sure we would become an item, that was until she ran away... am I really that repulsive of a being? What is wrong with me?

I was sitting downstairs at my piano looking at the music she had left here from Christmas day. I had no idea she could write lyrics, let alone the sheet music for a song. It was a very haunting piece, quite complicated at parts. I wonder where she learned to play. I toyed with the opening verse, manipulating it until it sounded more like me. It was then that she marched in with a fierce look in her eyes.

''Yeah you can't fuck with my mind any more, so you fuck with my music?'' she snarled at me. It took me off guard.

''Aria, that's not what this is about.... I just... I …'' I couldn't finish, I didn't know what I wanted to say.

'' No Dante! You just think you are better than me, that's all this is'' and with that she walked away, her music in her hand and my heart crushed to ash at her feet.

I had to make this right.

**Aria**

**I'm stronger, than yesterday. Now it's nothing but my way. My loneliness ain't killing me no more. I, I stronger.**

I left the house after my confrontation with Dante. We had school tomorrow anyway and I needed some peace. It was early afternoon so I decided to do some retail therapy. Get a cute outfit for tomorrow. I grabbed my credit card and keys and ran out the door. Charlie was away on vacation with someone from the reservation.

I had just pulled out and was at the bottom of my street when Dante's Volvo cut me off.

I was ready to get out and shout at him some more, but the look on his face threw me. He looked like a burning man, his eyes were black and his messy hair was wild around his face. His pale skin glowing like backlit alabaster. His mouth was turned up in a pained grin. I just sat their staring, feeling nothing. We looked at each other for what felt like hours. It wasn't until I found the strength to push my Bugatti forward that we broke gazes. My car inched past his in almost slow motion. I took one last look and almost stomped on the brake. He was crying. Tears poured down his face, he looked away from me and hit the accelerator. He raced away from me. Leaving me stunned.

I drew in a shaky breath and then drove on towards Seattle. I didn't relax until I was in my favourite store. I walked through the doors, and the familiar smell of overpriced clothes hit my nose and I couldn't help but smile. I had just made my way to the dress rack when one of the sales ladies came up to me.

''Miss Bella, we have something new in that is just perfect for you'' she whispered in an almost seductive voice.

''Okay show me the goods'' I laughed. Glad that Mia wasn't here.

I followed her into the back room, this is where they kept the goods that weren't due out for at least two seasons. I would be way ahead the fashion pack.

She led me to a private booth in the back. Here she handed me a package wrapped in a big silver bow.

'' do not open until you are home and the matching shoes and accessories are in there too. He told me to tell you to wear it as often as possible'' she said that all in one breath. I smiled at her and bid my goodbyes.

I walked out the store completely dumbfounded. The label on the package said that this wasn't due out until autumn 2010. Mia had been talking about this collection. My god she was going to flip

I took the package back to my care but I needed a new hairstyle. I was fed up the red coming out like a river of blood every time I washed my hair. I headed to the nearest salon and popped in. There was an extremely thin girl behind the desk, her hair a startling shade of red, her olive skin tone enhanced by the bronzer she wore. Her finger nails were painted in a shade of red close to blood. She looked up when I walked in, her face told me she found me threatening in the looks department.

'' May I help you?'' her high pitched babyish voice asked.

''Yess I am here to see David? He told me to come in when I could. I am here for a new hairstyle'' I said to her sweetly.

''Just this way Ma'am.'' she smiled. But it wasn't a friendly smile, there was something sinister there.

I followed her to the room that I usually go to. David was waiting for me. '' Ahh I knew you would come! That is why I cleared all my appointments for today!'' I had to laugh, he likes to think he is psychic.

''Okay David work your magic. I don't care what you do to me, I can always buy a wig, or extensions'' I winked at him.

He nodded then ran to get something. He came back with a trolley full of colour supplies, clips scissors and a thinning razor. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe. Goodbye hair!

''Ready?'' David asked.... ''Yeah, just do it'' I smiled.

I sat in the chair reading Vogue whilst David worked his magic. I was in there just under four hours when finally he turned my chair towards the mirror. I had my eyes closed, I was afraid as I could only feel my hair just past my chin. ''Open your eyes honey'' David chuckled. I opened my eyes and furtively looked in the mirror.

I almost fell out my chair. My long navel length hair was gone, as was the red colour. My hair now sat about an inch under my chin. It was styled in loose tousled waves with light bangs. It was the colour that frightened me. It was almost black, with subtle hints of brown through it. I loved it.

''David! I don't know what to say! It's beautiful.'' I whispered I had tears in my eyes. It was really pretty.

'' Anything for my beautiful Isabella'' he smiled back at me.

I thanked him profusely and gave him a large tip. I strutted with new confidence to my car. People kept looking at me and admiring my hair. The red head that took me to David almost chocked on her gum when I handed her my money. I couldn't help but smile.

The drive home was relaxing as my car did most of the work. I let myself in and ran to my room with the package from Balmain. I flung on the light and sat on my bed with the package between my knees. I gently peeled back the gift-wrap.

Inside was the prettiest dress I have seen for ages. It was an off white colour, with big bell sleeves. The material landed just above my knees, it was quite loose. It had a small collar with a large beaded square at my neck and bellow that a smaller beaded circle. The beads were black. The dress nipped in at my waist. It fitted like a glove and suited me perfectly.

I looked in the box and saw the shoes the woman told me about. Those were stunning. They were black peep toe shoe-boots. They had funky mirrored panels stuck on them that reflected the light. They also had the platform that was favoured by designers of today, the funny shaped one. I tried them on. The went beautifully with the dress. They were edgier than the girly dress but it worked.

I saw a velvet draw string bag, the last think left in the box. I realised those must be the jewellery. I pulled it open and three items fell out. The first was a stunning ring, it was kind of like a black and whit rose, it was big anyway. I looked at the certificate that came with it a squealed. The ring was pure platinum, with black and white diamonds! It was worth millions. The other two things were bangles. One white, one black. They were covered in diamonds too. They all matched perfectly.

I put everything away and took a shower. By the time I lay in bed I was exhausted. And also excited about wearing my new outfit and hair to school tomorrow. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

My dreams were confusing. One minute I was in my room and the next I was wandering through the woods, in my new high heels. I tried to run but I couldn't. My heel kept sinking into the mud. Finally I tripped and fell. I woke up screaming. I sat for a while trying to calm my breathing, looked over at the clock ad saw that it was time to get up. I got out and stretched. I put my hand to my head and ruffled it about. I smiled remembering what I had done to it.

I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and cleaned my face. I put rollers in my hair for volume and waves. I let them set while I done my make-up. I was going for a slight smoky eye today with a nude lip and bronzer. More than I would normally wear but today I was getting my life back and also. Getting rid of Dante Cullen. I put on my dress, shoes and matching jewellery. I took out my rollers and fluffed my hair a bit. I only needed to spray a little setting spray onto it. Everything was looking perfect today, thank god. I grabbed my white Jimmy Choo bag and an apple and headed to school.

As I pulled into the parking lot at the high school I saw Mia waiting on me, with her whole family. My windows were tinted so they couldn't see me yet. They just knew I was in the car. I parked and cut the engine. I sat for a minute trying to settle my furious heart. I looked in the mirror and saw that I still looked great, and with that I got out of the car and turned towards Mia.

**Dante**

**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend.**

I watched as Aria got out of the car. I had promised myself I would try and stay away from her. I thought I would have no problem doing that. That was until Mia gasped and went 'Oh. My. God''

I looked over at her and time stopped still. She had cut her hair off and had it dyed black. It was in that wavy just got out of bed look. It was stunning against her pale complexion. Her make-up was simple but stunning. She had come to be eyes. I so wanted to go to her bed. But Mia wasn't bothered about that. It was the clothes she was wearing that got her attention.

I heard things like... ''not out for 2 seasons'' and ''that outfit is better than sex...sorry Jasper'' everyone laughed at that. Aria had reached us then. She gave everyone a smile, including Donatella. But she didn't even look at me. She grabbed Mia's hand and headed for the school. I could hear Mia asking her why she cut her hair and how she got the outfit. I walked along in a daze as Omar and Jean-Paul teased me as they walked behind me.

I realised I had reached my first period class. Biology. The class I sat beside Aria in. I took my seat and got out my books. I leaned in to say something when a message came over the tanoy;

**''will all seniors please report to the gym hall. Coach Diaria is there to give out an assignment for health class.''**

I got up from my seat and followed Aria to the gym hall. When we got there she made her way to my family. As did I. I had to sit beside her and that caused her to stiffen. I sighed and turned my attention to the coach. Omar nudged me and pointed towards about 100 baby-carriers behind the coach. All containing a dummy baby. I groaned, I had completely forgotten about this task. As did Aria according to the frown on her face.

''You are here today for your assignment. You were all reminded of this before Christmas break. I hope you all have partners'' I looked around and saw that everyone but me and Aria had a partner. Even though he had a partner Mark kept looking over at Aria, trying to catch her eye. I returned to listening to coach Diarehea or whatever his name was.

''I want each couple to come down and pick a baby. You will get to name your baby, clothe your baby and do everything a baby needs. You will have the babies for a fortnight. And I will be reading their memory chips at the end to see how well you have done.'' and with that everyone ran to find a baby. Except me. And Aria. She turned to me and said.

'' Guess it's just you. And me'' and with that she headed down to the platform to grab a baby. I watched as she walked. She had a supermodels strut. Straight back, head high and swaying hips. I was mesmerised. I heard a noise behind me and turned to see Omar holding his 'baby'. Well when I say holding I mean dangling it upside down by it's ankle with a look of pure confusion on his face. Then the golden words fell from his mouth.

'' Where is it's weiner?'' he asked in all seriousness. I burst out laughing as did the whole auditorium. Dona's face was furious.

''It's a doll idiot!'' she snarled at him

''Yeah but its a boy..with a vagina!'' Omar shouted back

That sent me over the edge. I couldn't breathe. I was nearly on the floor when someone cleared their throat behind me. I turned round to see Aria standing holding a baby carrier. She had chosen a girl. I smiled at her and she rolled her eyes. She looked at the doll and said to it;

''Yeah that's _daddy _he's a jerk. So that kinda gives you a 50/50 chance of being a jerk. It's a good job your plastic'' she smiled sarcastically at me. Omar and Jean-Paul were in stitches at this scene. I turned and gave them my death stare. That only made them laugh harder. Aria stood up and snatched the baby carrier and walked out of the gym. I waited a minute before following. She was standing with her back to me. The baby on the ground and her cell at her ear. I heard a bit of the conversation.

''Yes I know I am obligated to come when you call..'' she said irritatedly.

She paused as someone spoke back.

''Well Raymond, this better be good. I have just given birth to a prosthetic baby and if I have to rush all the way to LA for _another _mismatched show I swear to god I will kill you.'' she laughed. The phone call had turned into a bit of a joke now. I heard the other person, a guy say goodbye on the phone. When she was done I made my appearance.

''Umm your going away?'' I asked her.

She whirled round. Rage evident in her eyes. It only made her more beautiful.

''What? Now your eavesdropping on me?'' she screamed.

''No..maybe..probably.. yes'' I replied looking at the ground. I heard her take in a deep shaky breath.

''It's fine.. yess I get to spend a lovely week with you two and then I am off'' she said regarding me and the baby. I just stared like an idiot.

''Um I am leaving... '' she whispered.

'' For good?'' I choked out.

''I..I'm not sure yet. Maybe. Probably not though. Just a bit of modelling'' she said but then looked alarmed. She had let something slip.

''Modelling?'' I asked, intrigued.

''Yess just for fun you know nothing, serious'' she said it with a blank poker face. But I knew she was lying.

''Well then it can wait.'' I sighed into her ear. I was surprised how close we had gotten.

''I could move it to another time.'' she replied huskily.

''That's better'' I smiled.

I leaned in to kiss her when her knee came up to my groin. I crumbled to the floor. The pain was so intense I couldn't breathe.

I looked up and saw an angel standing over me. Her cheeks were flushed and she was breathing heavily.

'' Ain't gonna happen Romeo'' she spat at me. She grabbed the baby and walked away.

I heard her muttering to the doll.

'' And that baby girl is how you get rid of douche-bags like your father'' I let out a moan of pain and frustration.

**Aria**

**Walk, walk. Fashion baby. Work it. Move that bitch crazy.**

**Walk, walk. Passion baby. Work it. I'm a freak bitch baby!**

I was chuckling as I walked into the gym hall to find Omar and Donatella arguing over names.

''I want him to be called Carlisle'' Dona shouted.

''Carlisle? He isn't English! His name is......Neyo!'' Omar shouted back.

I had to laugh, Neyo wasn't exactly the manliest singer going. I had expected him to pike Kanye West or Jay-Z.

''Neyo!? Honestly. Its Carlisle!'' Donatella's voice reached new heights.

''No I have changed my mind! He is called James!'' he said calmly but loud.

Donatella relented then. ''That could work. Now come on you big oaf!'' and the two walked away hand in hand.

Mia bounced up to me. ''what's yours called?'' I asked.

'' Her name is Ashlee!'' she proclaimed proudly. She named her after one of her favourite singers. ''Nice'' I laughed as Jean-Paul shook his head.

''So? What's yours and Dantes bundle of joy called?'' she winked as she said this.

''Umm....'' I had to think quick. I used the first name that came to my head '' Heidi. After Heidi Montag. I am a big fan.'' I smiled

''Well it suits her'' Mia laughed.

''Heidi?'' a critical voice came form behind me. I turned to see a very dishevelled Dante. He was staring at me incredulously. I knew he would have called her something stupid like Tanya or Victoria. God he was beautiful.

''Yes and if you have a problem with that, you can speak to my assistant'' I pointed at Mia who giggled ''because Aria isn't here right now. Thank you'' I smiled sweetly. I walked off with Heidi leaving Mia and Jean-Paul in hysterics as Dante stared after me with confused eyes.

I looked at Heidi who was softly snoring and smiled. This week was going to be fun!

**That is the longest I have ever written! Their may be a few spelling mistakes or something in there as I typed really fast as I only had half an hour to get this down and also I had almost forgotten half of it. So please read, enjoy and review! And tell me what you think!**

**Also what songs were used in this chapter? And did anyone get the little joke? Its someone's name BTW. little hint.**

**Links for Aria's hair and outfit are on my profile**

**IF ANYONE WANTS TO BETA READ MY STORIES LET ME KNOW! I COULD USE A BETA.**


	7. You tried to take my wings!

**A/N;; I wasn't going to update because I have only got 6 reviews! People, if you want more of this, add it! And if you want even more of it... REVIEW!!!! If I don't get to 10 reviews after this chapter the story is going to be stopped. I review every story I read and I feel other members should do the same. Please help me out guys!**

**Carlisle – Carlos**

**Esmé – Elana**

**Alice- Mia**

**Jasper- Jean-Paul (like saying this name)**

**Rosalie – Donatella (just suits Rose don't cha think?)**

**Emmett – Omar ( I thought that name suited him)**

**Edward – Danté ( it jumped out from the page when I was looking for a new 'Edward')**

**Bella – Aria (Love the name)**

**Charlie – Lucas**

**Renée – Gabriella (Gabby for short)**

**Jessica – Bianca**

**Lauren – Carmine**

**Angela – Audrina ( I love The Hills)**

**Mike – Mark**

**Aria**

**''Je veux ton amour, et je veux ton revenge. Je veux ton amour. I don't wanna be friends!''**

After school that day I went home and packed my bags. I was going to be staying at Mia and Dante's for the duration of this assignment. I really didn't want to be I needed an A so I just have to grin and bare it. I packed all my prettiest and subtle sexy outfits for my stay. Not that I want any attention.

I struggled putting Heidi in her car seat and almost threw her out the window.

''Fuck! Why is everything against me?'' I shouted to myself.

I heard a noise behind me and turned around. Omar and Jean-Paul were standing laughing at my predicament. I finally clipped her in and turned to face them, pulling the hem of my dress down.

''Can I help you?'' I asked as politely as I could.

''Yeah' Omar said ''we really want to make this assignment interesting soo... why don't we all make it interesting?'' I just stared at him when Jean-Paul started speaking.

''What he means is, can we help you make Dante miserable?'' I burst out laughing. His own brothers want to annoy him. This is awesome!

''That would be.... Fabulous!''

**Dante**

**''Your the chill in the air whenever I turned, turned away.**

**Honestly, you had to know how much it was killing me, I had no choice**

**I just had to leave!''**

5 minutes......4 minutes.....3....2...........1.

''Aria!'' Mia shouted and ran into her arms. Omar, was behind her carrying Heidi. That's odd I thought, why are they together? And with Jean-Paul? Mia was whispering into Aria's ear and they were both giggling. I hate this. I hate not being able to speak to her, to touch her and worst of all kiss her.

I looked over at her and she nodded and walked to the lounge. I followed and took Heidi from Omar. All the baby's were still asleep. They were programmed to all awake at the same time, I hoped there was still a few hours of peace left before hell began. For a doll Heidi was cute, she looked, felt and even smelt like a baby.

I sat down on the white leather sofa beside her. She shifted slightly away from me. I sighed and her head whipped round.

''What?'' she hissed.

''You seriously need to grow up! I'm not a leper!'' I whispered back.

Her eyes almost bugged out her head but she just closed her eyes and breathed out a heavy sigh.

''Fine! But behave'' and with that she walked away leaving me with the 'baby'. I lay her down on the couch an got up to leave. As I reached the living room door I heard snuffling, it came from Mia's arms, Omar's back and..... the couch.

The baby's were wakening up. I looked at Omar, his eyes were wide with fear, Mia was beaming, her whole face lit up. She couldn't wait to dress her up. I turned around and just as I did an ear-splitting cry came from every baby. But it wasn't just the babies. Omar had flung baby James in a panic at Donatella and had ran screaming at the top of his lungs up the stairs. I think it's safe to say, he would never be a dad. Jean-Paul was on the floor laughing at Omar's reaction whilst Dona picked James up off the floor where Omar had flung him and she hadn't caught him. She ran up the stairs shouting at Omar.

''Dipshit! Now when the coach reads the microchip he is going to see what shit parents we have been! If I get an F because of you, it's no snuggling for a month!'' and then we heard the bedroom door slamming and something being thrown. And something making contact with Omar's head and then a howl as Omar got slapped again.

I picked Heidi up and tried to quieten her down. Nothing was working, rocking her, soothing her and even screaming back at her. I was ready for throwing her out the window when I felt Arias hand on the small of my back. Her touch sent an electric shiver through my body and I had to close my eyes to gain control. I turned around and she held her arms out.

''Give her to me. She is hungry'' I handed Heidi to her and watched as she lifted a bottle of 'Milk' to her plastic rosebud lips.

The doll started making little sucking and drinking noises. Aria was smiling softly and the serenity on her face made me smile too. I walked over to the piano and started playing Elana's favourite composition. I closed my eyes and let the music take over me, I felt it, I breathed it. I was getting to the crescendo when I heard Aria singing behind me. A beautiful falsetto harmony coming from her mouth, blending with the music. Her voice soared above the high notes and matched with the low. She continued singing until I finished the piece. I looked at her and she was smiling, her eyes soft and tender. I stood up ready to kiss her when I heard clapping. We both whipped round and saw the whole family clapping, cheering. They had been watching us. Aria ducked her head and blushed. God, she was so beautiful.

I turned to my family and beamed.

''Thanks guys''

**Aria**

**''No you won't see me crying. No more tears, falling on the floor oh.**

**All the pain that I've survived, made me stronger than ever beforee oh oh oh!''**

I couldn't do this any more. I loved him. I'm in love with Dante. I can't keep playing this game, it hurts too much. I was laying curled into a ball on my bed in the guest room. Heidi was in Mia's room along with Ashlee. I had just dozed off when there was a knock on my door. I sat up and groaned.

''It's me. Dante'' he whispered.

''shit!'' I hissed.

I looked in the mirror. I look okay. My hair was fine but I had no make-up on. Oh well no time.

''Come in'' I whispered.

The door opened and Adonis himself entered my room. He stood there in a dark nave t-shirt that hugged every bicep and muscle he had. He had on a pair of black tracksuit bottoms. But somehow he made it look as though it cam straight off the runway. I finally reached his eyes. God his face was so beautiful. Cheekbones that practically pierced through his skin. His rough, square jaw had a light dusting of stubble. His eyes were wide and piercing into mine.

''Hi'' I breathed. Well done Aria that was so anti-climatic.

''Hey'' he replied.

He walked over to the bed and sat down beside me. I self-consciously pulled at the hem of my dress. He was looking at me and that made me blush. God I love him.

''Aria, earlier while you were singing'' he started really nervously and I just wanted to kiss him ''I wanted to say something.''

''What did you want to say?'' I asked, I was really anxious now.

'' Aria I think I...'' I cut across him.

''Dante I love you'' I didn't mean it. I was looking into his eyes and my mouth worked before my brain could and that's all I could say. I looked away . I felt his arms snake around my waist and I was roughly pushed onto my back. He was on top of me, his body pressing against mine.

''Finally'' he whispered and then his mouth was on mine. He started slow, teasing me his mouth opening and closing against mine but he didn't enter my mouth. I felt his hands tighten against my back and I moaned at the feeling. My hands wound round his neck and my hands found the hair at the nape of his neck. He threw his head back and growled. His mouth was harder, rougher now. His kiss getting more deep and desperate. His tongue finally met mine and I sighed with relief at the feeling I had missed. Our tongues tangled and danced and his hands rubbed up and down my sides, kneading the flesh there. I pulled him tighter against me. Needing him closer. Wanting more of him. My heart was racing and I forgot how to breathe. I felt his teeth against my bottom lip and moaned. The feeling was intense sharp but sent waves of pleasure through my body. I moaned as his hand moved up my dress and reached my lace bra. His mouth was hot and heavy against mine and I relished the feeling. He hand just unhooked my bra when the door burst open.

I almost cried at the loss of his touch. He was still laying over me but his eyes were closed in fury. I looked at the door and Omar stood there. I scowled at him.

'' Sorry, I thought this was a bedroom not a porn set.'' and with that he walked away and I fell onto the bed laughing as Dante got up and got ready to leave. He kissed me once again. Soft this time/

''By the way. I love you too'' he touched my face and left.

I lay back and sighed. Maybe, just maybe I could make this work.

**Okay. This took me a week to write. I know it's quite short but it was difficult to write as I had no motivation. As I said at the beginning. No reviews. No updates!**

**Guess the song in this chapter guys!**

**I love this chapter lol**


	8. Back up, Baby Back up Oh Back Up

**A/N;;; Hey guys! I know its been a while but I have had serious writers block. I could not figure out what I wanted to put into this chapter.**

**This is what I ended up writing. Hope you enjoy!**

**Names;**

**Carlisle – Carlos**

**Esmé – Elana**

**Alice- Mia**

**Jasper- Jean-Paul (like saying this name)**

**Rosalie – Donatella (just suits Rose dont cha think?)**

**Emmett – Omar ( I thought that name suited him)**

**Edward – Danté ( it jumped out from the page when I was looking for a new 'Edward')**

**Bella – Aria (Love the name)**

**Charlie – Lucas**

**Renée – Gabriella (Gabby for short)**

**Jessica – Bianca**

**Lauren – Carmine**

**Angela – Audrina ( I love The Hills)**

**Mike – Mark**

**APOV**

**''You are the thunder and I am the lightning. And I love the way**

**you know who you are and to me it's exciting, when you know it's meant to be!**

**Everything comes naturally.''**

Even though Dante and I were officially together it didn't mean I had to make things easy for him. I was still going to follow through with Omar, Jean-Paul and my plan. We had to show him some tough love. We started off with silly little things like when we switched his coffee with gravy granules. It was so simple but the look on his face when he blearily sipped his coffee, and then preceeded in spitting it straight back out and growling. Omar who was perched dangerously on the edge of the banister tried not to laugh but ended up falling off and dragging Jean-Paul with him. The two of them rolled into the kitchen just as Dante was walking out. The three of them were now rolling around on the floor shouting and punching each other.

I couldn't stop laughing long enough to help them so I just went up to see how Heidi was doing.

The best idea for a prank came the day I found out Dante was a big fan of my alter-ego Isabelle. I went into his room with Omar and tacked to his ceiling were 3 full size posters of me in my platinum wig and racy lingerie. I couldn't help but laugh, he was with me a lot and still he couldnt tell who I was, Omar noticed straight away.

''That girl looks a hella lot like you Aria'' He stated

God people with a sense of humour must work out stuff faster than people who sit and brood.

''Thats because it's me..'' I sighed and waited for him to scream. He didn't he just picked me up in a bone crushig hug and kissed my head.

''Woo! Now I know something before anyone else!'' His smile was so wide I couldnt help but laugh.

''Yes and you cannot tell anyone! Not even Donatella!'' I said

''Okay, so what are we gonna do?'' He asked his eyes gleaming with happiness.

''Well what we are going to do is...''

**DANTE**

**''I'll sing it one last time for you.**

**Then we really have to go,**

**You've been the only thing thing that's right...**

**In all I've done''**

''_I'm the type of girl you wanna chew all of my bubble gum._

_I'm the type of girl you wanna chew all of my bubble gum!''_

What the? It was my cell phone, someone had changed my ringtone. Omar no doubt. The people in the coffee shop were looking at me strangely, I looked at the number. It was with held. I pressed okay.

''Hello?'' I asked irratably.

''Hi is this Dante?'' A seductive voice said from the other line.

''Yes this is he. Who may I ask is calling?'' I asked uncertainly, think Omar had dialled me up for the gay porn channel again.

''It's Isabelle. Isabelle Dwyer.'' She whispered. I dropped my coffee over my lap. I got a few tuts from the manager but I didn't care.

''I heard laughter on the other end. Sounded male.

'' Hi Isabelle! How did you get my number?'' I asked.

''Oh from a friend..'' she answered vaguely. I was about to say something when she interrupted.

'' I have sent tickets to your house for an upcoming party at my modelling agency. If you need more tickets dont hesitate to ask! You will be my date for the night! Bye!'' Before I could regain my self and tell her I had a girlfriend she hung up.

I grabbed my car keys and ran out to go home.

**APOV**

**''Do you recognise me?**

**Do you know who I am? Do you see me now?**

**Do you see me now- Oh!''**

''Aria, this will be awesome!'' Omar stage whispered.

''I know right! I wonder if he'll tell me about her?'' I wondered aloud.

''Probably he's so emo all the time he cant hide that from you!'' Omar giggled. I just laughed at him.

I got up to go see how Heidi was doing when we heard Omars baby screaming.

''Oh no! Not again!'' he moaned.

He climbed the stairs to go and get James, Donatella was out.

Five minutes later I heard singing coming from Omars room. I walked as quietly as I could to his door and listened. In side Omar was crooning a song that Im pretty sure was from some Disney machine.

''You make me feel, outta my element. Like Im walking on broken glass, like my world's spinning in slow motion, and your moving to fast.....'' I was almost giggling out loud now when he started swinging James around by the ankles and sang at the top of his voice.

''Were you right? Was I wrong? Were you weak, was I strong? Yeah both of us broken, caught in a moment.'' His deep male voice just made the song sound so funny I fell against his door and landed at his feet.

''Arghhh!'' and Omar dropped James, a 20 pound baby doll on my head.

''Oh I didnt mean to Dante, she scared me!'' I heard Omar whimpering but I couldnt open my eyes to save him from the tongue lashing Dante was giving him.

'' Omar you have the height of a medium sized bear and the muscles of a steroid using body builder. Why on earth would you scream and drop a doll on Arias head? Even if she was a burglar!'' Dante was fuming, I just lay listening to them. I heard light footsteps enter the room.

''Guys cool it! There are ladies present. She will wake up in 26 seconds, I wouldnt be surprised if she can hear us now'' Mia said smugly. How did she know this?

''But the doll hit her pretty hard, I was swinging him at quite a fast speed,'' Omar said, and he sounded quite pleased about the fact the doll was speeding.

''Omar?'' I looked up at him.

''Yes?'' he practically shouted in my face. I crooked my finger and motioned him to come closer.

When his eager face was about an inch from mine I brought both my hands up either side of his ears and smacked him as hard as I could. His face vibrated between my hands. Everyone was laughing as was I but Omar looked stunned.

''Why Aria? Why did you have to hurt my head?'' he asked in a hurt voice.

''You hurt mine you big oaf!'' I shouted. I stood up and nearly fell back down but Dante grabbed my arm and steadied me.

''Thanks'' I smiled up at him. Everyone had left the room by now and I finally realised where I was.

''Umm, this is your room'' I stated. He smiled sheepishly.

''Yeah it is, its the only place we can get privacy, I am apparently so 'emo' that no-one can stand to be near me as I depress everyone within a 5 metre radius. Omar's words not mine'' he laughed.

''Oh okay'' I lamely answered.

I just stood there looking around me. He had so much music but also a huge collection of Dvds. I looked up at the ceiling and sure enough the posters of 'me' were still there. He noticed me looking and he blushed.

'' Shes not as pretty as you'' he whispered. I had to laugh, he looked at me questionally (**A/N;; Is that a word?)**

''Um shes beautiful, I love her um hair,'' I commented, blushing embarassingly as it was really the only thing I could say, I mean I couldn't have said. ''I really like that lacy blue thong it fits her ass good.'' He'd think I was on the turn!

''I prefer brunettes'' he said, staring deeply into my eyes. I shivered and leaned into him.

I sighed in relief as his lips touched mine. I felt the familiar electrical current coursing through his lips to mine. I relished the feeling of our mouths moving in perfect harmony with each other. I was getting too used to this, what if he left? Could I survive that?

I gave up on my negativity and let myself fall into the moment.

**It was a really short chapter, but I have been soo busy lately! Currently my other story ''I am a fighter....'' is on HIATUS! So dont ask about that! I was also wondering about some stuff on fanfic.**

**Like I have seen this phrase used a lot in summaries ''there are some lemons'' In Scotland lemons are lesbians. Is that the same thing in this? Or is it something different? I dont mean to offend anyone!!!!!!!!**

**Guess the songs as usual!**

**Go on review. Go on, go on , go on! As Mrs Doyle would say.**


	9. Im gonna take it one step at a time

A/N;; Okay I took the day off school as I have had a really bad migraine, so I thought I would update!

I don't think I'm good at writing funny stuff, has anyone laughed during this story? Haha I am simply curious!

**Names;**

**Carlisle – Carlos**

**Esmé – Elana**

**Alice- Mia**

**Jasper- Jean-Paul (like saying this name)**

**Rosalie – Donatella (just suits Rose don't cha think?)**

**Emmett – Omar ( I thought that name suited him)**

**Edward – Danté ( it jumped out from the page when I was looking for a new 'Edward')**

**Bella – Aria (Love the name)**

**Charlie – Lucas**

**Renée – Gabriella (Gabby for short)**

**Jessica – Bianca**

**Lauren – Carmine**

**Angela – Audrina ( I love The Hills)**

**Mike – Mark**

**ARIA**

''**Punchin you in your sleep!**

**Wake up hurtin, screaming it wasn't me!**

**I know you think that I've been washing your clothes,**

**But I've been putting dirty clothes back in your draws!''**

Oh my god. Oh my god!

I was racing around Mia's room looking for my purse; Omar had decided we take the 'kids' out for the day. Anything Omar plans can't end well! We didn't know where we were going. Didn't know how long we would be gone. And I had to be on stand by for a call from Selena, my boss about the party! Please let this day be okay!

Finally I located my purse and I exited the house. I had Dante carry Heidi, she was currently sleeping in the baby carrier you wear on your front. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of them. Dante this handsome, fit man carrying a baby doll with a frilly pink dress on. He narrowed his eyes when he saw me staring. I stuck my tongue out at him and walked over to him. We were all waiting on Omar.

He came bounding through the front door a goofy grin spread across his face. I knew the two words he was going to say before he said them.

''ROAD TRIP!'' He roared and when Donatella tried to pitch in he said ''Baby style!''

I shook my head whilst Dante murmured about dolls losing body parts.

**OMAR**

''**According to you, I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right.**

**According to you, I'm difficult, hard to please. Forever changing my mind.**

**I'm a mess in a dress cant show up on time, even if it would save my life''**

This is going to be so much fun!

We are going to SEA WORLD! I am so excited. The babies' and I will love it.

When I told them where we were going they just shook their heads and said 'fine'.

''Omar why did you choose Sea World? Why not the zoo?'' Aria asked.

''Because my little cherub, the lions and tigers and bears will scare James!'' I had already worked this out, but then Dona had to spoil it.

''Oh yeah because huge toothy sharks biting the heads off of baby seals wont frighten them!'' she said with a hint of sarcasm.

''That's why we are going to see the dolphins! Not the sharks.'' I answered. I turned the radio on. I smiled as a song I knew came on. I started singing along, ignoring the giggles and moans from the back seat.

''I'm young, and I'm having fun, so I'm gonna celebrate. If you wanna play then follow me but if you don't get out of my way! Won't let you rain on my parade!'' I love Heidi Montag, her music is awesome. Not too girly this is a plus. I turned to see Dante and Aria practically eating each other's faces.

''Eugh! Gross stop it or get out and get a room!'' I moaned.

I was shocked when it was Aria who answered back.

''Listen doofus! If you and Donatella can get it on at the breakfast table, I can sure as hell do it here!'' and with that she planted her lips back on Dante's stunned face.

I took one last right turn, a near crash into the back of a lorry carrying trees (''How in the love of god did you not see that?'' Donatella screeched) and one last bash into another car door and we were here.

SEAWORLD!

**A/N;; Okay guys this is just a filler chapter! It's really short but I can't figure out what to write so this is just to keep you guys going until next update! Review. **


	10. I'll do it, Iiii'll do it

**A/N; Well guys thought I'd get back to this bad boy. I'm going to try and make this story funnier. I am not very good at humour but today when I read through the whole thing I did laugh out loud a few times. Laughing at my own writing how sad! Ha-ha okay so hope you enjoy!**

**Names;**

**Carlisle – Carlos**

**Esmé – Elana**

**Alice- Mia**

**Jasper- Jean-Paul (like saying this name)**

**Rosalie – Donatella (just suits Rose don't cha think?)**

**Emmett – Omar ( I thought that name suited him)**

**Edward – Danté ( it jumped out from the page when I was looking for a new 'Edward')**

**Bella – Aria (Love the name)**

**Charlie – Lucas**

**Renée – Gabriella (Gabby for short)**

**Jessica – Bianca**

**Lauren – Carmine**

**Angela – Audrina ( I love The Hills)**

**Mike – Mark**

**P.S. I thought I'd continue in Omar's POV since it's his trip!**

**OMAR**

''**Don't think that your hitting for my team cause you **

**Don't know what it means, to be a real man!**

**Don't act like your paying my bills when you know your broke ass,**

**Can't even pay attention''**

We were here! SeaWorld!

I looked around me. Everyone was piling out the car they were all giggling and probably wondering what was going to go wrong. Oh they have little faith!

'' Come on guys! Dolphin show in 10 minutes hurry!'' I shouted to them.

''Fuck you Omar! I got up super early and am tired I will take as long as I bloody well want!'' said the voice of my well mannered girlfriend. Charming, absolutely charming she is. I honestly don't know why people don't like her!

I watched as Dante and Aria climbed out. Dante was carrying Heidi and Aria was laughing at him struggling with the baby carrier. Mia was pushing Ashlee in a bright pink top of the range baby stroller. I wonder what she would buy if the baby was real. Jean-Paul just followed. I grabbed James from the back seat and gave him to Dona who was waiting with the pushchair.

'' Okay I lied about the dolphin show; we are just going to do a tour around. You know have fun'' I smiled at them all of their faces dropped.

''Omar! We thought you had it all planned! You asshole'' Dona, charming as usual shouted.

''Sweet pea I thought we could just wing it. We can have fun! Come on!'' and with that I led the way into SeaWorld.

It had a new theme park area. I was dying to try it out! The theme park had some neat rides. Baby stuff the spinning teacups and elephant things that 'flew'. But then came the mega rides! Huge rollercoaster's with drops so steep your stomach would fall out of your ass and wait at the top whilst your ass went to the bottom. Yeah it was that awesome! I had to ease them into it!

Teacups!

**ARIA**

''**I'm looking for love not an empty page full of stuff**

**That means nothing but you've been p-layed''**

We headed to the teacups. We were all glad Omar hadn't chosen any of the big rides. We couldn't handle that this early. I unhitched Heidi from the carrier and carried her over to the teacups. The theme park had been hired out by Omar. We had free reign and that scared me.

'' Are you sure we can take these dolls on these rides?'' I asked Dante.

''Probably not. But what's life without a little risk?'' he winked at me.

''Yeah Aria get your head out your ass and get on the bloody ride'' Donatella moaned. Her language was so crude.

I stepped up to the teacups and sat down. Each couple and baby had their own cup. Omar was talking to the operating guy, Omar slipped him money. Shit! What was he planning?

''All right guys! You ready for some slow hot loving?'' Omar shouted ''Get it? You drink tea slow... cause it's hot and you...love it?'' he asked '' aw just start the ride!''

The ride started slow. The babies were giggling as were the 'adults'. The cups were being gently spun round. I was just starting to relax when a voice came over the speakers.

''OKAY SCREAM IF YOU WANT TO GO FASTER!"

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Omar screamed so loud I could barely hear now.

The ride was gathering speed. The men spinning the cups bushed a button at the side of each cups and the teacups started spinning so fast. The babies were screaming now. I looked at Dante he looked anxious and also angry. But I couldn't be angry when I saw the look of pure delight on Omar's face.

His handsome face was lit up and he had the biggest smile I have ever seen plastered across his chops. But then he opened his mouth and I couldn't hold my laughter any longer.

''Wooo! Faster! I love this!'' he was like a child!

Finally the ride stopped. Everyone was super dizzy getting off of the thing and we had to sit down on the ground to calm down.

''Omar! You idiot. How could you be soo bloody stupid? You asswipe!'' Donatella was screaming. I rolled over laughing so hard. Everyone was looking at me.

'' Well it was fun! What's next Omar?'' everyone including Omar looked at me as if I was going crazy. Omar quickly recovered and told me.

''The death trap!'' he shouted.

The death trap was a contraption that was built kind of like a rollercoaster. There were little cabs and 2 people could fit, but in this case 2 people and a doll. The cabs were raised 100 feet in the air then you were spun super fast and finally you were dropped into a dark hole and hurtled round a mini coaster track. I was so excited.

'' Omar no! We can't go on that with the babies'' Dante protested.

''Exactly. They will fall out!'' Mia exclaimed.

Omar was about to butt in when I tried to help him out.

''Come on guys! Let's do this! We only live once, let's live it good! The babies will be fine! I really want to do this. I want to have the time of my life'' I shouted excitedly.

Everyone was watching me. They all looked worried and also a little happy. Then Donatella piped up.

''Great wacko has pulled her head out of her ass and gone to cuckoo land''

''Everyone up for it?'' I asked.

They all looked at each other and shrugged.

''Yeah what the hell!'' Mia shouted.

We were just getting ready to go to the ride when Omar called us back.

''Anyone in need of some Dutch courage?'' he asked grinning evilly. He pulled 3 bottled of tequila from his bag. I grinned at him and reached for the bottle.

''Aria, we can't drink. We have the babies'' Dante protested.

I rolled my eyes. Donatella and Mia were both swigging from a bottle. I gave Dante a smile and glugged a good amount down. I could feel the alcohol burning down my throat and instead of feeling bad it felt awesome. I already felt like I could face anything.

'' come on! We don't have all day!'' I shouted putting the lid on the bottle. I was buzzing, with happiness and tequila.

''Well Aria we actually have the place for the night so we can stay as long as we want'' Omar bragged. I rolled my eyes.

Everyone got up again. Me, Mia and Donatella walked together. We were giggling like little kids we were so juiced up. We only drank about a quarter of the bottle but it was strong stuff. Finally we reached the death trap. We all started feeling nervous so we fished the tequila from our bags. The guys were laughing at us counting down shots in front of it. We took 2 shots each and felt fine. I felt Dante touching my arm, leading me onto the ride. The cabs were different the 4 of them were facing each other in a circle so we could see each other. This was going to be awesome!

I dragged Dante and Heidi into the black cab whilst the others occupied the other 3. I was busy attempting to fix my seat belt when I felt Dante helping me. I felt fuzzy and brave from my alcohol induced state. I wasn't drunk yet but I still kissed him full on without even thinking about it. I only stopped when the others told us to get a room.

We were all strapped in. I looked over at Mia she was buzzing in her seat with excitement. Donatella looked blessed and Omar winked at me and gave me the thumbs up. Dante gave me a little smile and squeezed my hand. Then we were off.

I knew from the minute the ride started something was going to happen. I hear Omar screaming at Donatella. He was trying to climb out. Jean –Paul was restraining Mia, who was clawing at the bars trying to get out. Then my world went black. Stupid tequila!

**God that took forever! Ha-ha okay big cliffy there but still. I am quite pleased with this chapter. It's longer than I wanted but still. I hope you enjoy it!**


	11. Ra Ra Ah Ah Ah

**A/N;; Okay guys. This story is taking ages to do. Im going leave this on HIATUS! I have a new story in the works so 2 of my stories will be on HIATUS. Synaesthesia is a definate but I dont know whether to continue on with Fighter or finish Superwoman. I need you guys and gals opinions. I should have the first chapter of the new story up very soon! Its something that was inspired by another FF I read. NOT A COPY! Just INSPIRED!**

**I hope you understand. I have just lost the will to write this past while.**

**Anyway leave a review on which story I should continue!**


	12. All good things come to an end

**APOV**

**'' With your cherry lips and golden curls**

**You could make grown men gasp when youd go walking past.**

**In your hotpants and high heels, they could not believe**

**that such a body was for real''**

I woke up in Dante's bed. He was sitting at the foot of the bed watching me.

''Hey'' I whispered, my voice was hoarse. He looked relieved, but just for a second.

''Whats wrong?'' I asked while scooting closer to put my arm around him. He shook me off.

''Dante..'' I started but he cut in.

''We took you to the ER. Turns out you blackout when your frightened'' He said.

''Im confused, how is this a bad thing?'' I asked. My heart was pounding and uneven beat against my ribs.

''Because whilst there. I found out a few things about you'' He turned to face me. I swear my heart stopped. I felt the breath whoosh out of my lungs.

''Like how you were treated for facial and scalp burns, bruises and bite marks.'' His voice had a hard edge, but he also sounded guilty. I sank into the comforter and tried to stop shaking.

''Then I found out that your real name isnt Aria. And your ''sister'' doesnt exist!'' He was shouting now. Tears poured down my face.

''Dante I..''

''Then the nurse kindly informed me that YOU are Isabella Swan, the model or in her words Super Model'' He glared down at me. His raised voice was tearing at my heart.

''But thats not all. Mia knew, as did Donatella'' I was about to interrupt ''Mia told her''

I felt my body turn back into the frightened girl I had once been. And I hated it. I felt powerless. It was his fault it carried off this whole charade.

''You lied to me! You lied about everything. You led me on! To think I thought I loved you!'' I snapped. He couldnt blame it all on me.

''Fuck you Dante! Its your fault Im like this! You and your friends thought it was so much fun to see me cry! To see me die a little everyday! But now your the sad little hurt boy!'' I screamed at him. I was panting and my face was red from the shouting.

''I went through 4 years of HELL! I threw up every morning before school. Barely ate and was on every drug going to keep me from panicking every day!'' I stopped to catch my breath. I looked at Dante. He was crying too, I felt bad but he had to hear how much he hurt me.

''I believed I was unlovable, ugly. I believed everyone hated me. So when I came back I had to get my revenge and you couldnt know who I really was. Everyone knew that I was a model so I had to create a new identity and hide it from you, from all of you'' I could barely speak, the tears were coming thick and fast, my voice was just a whisper.

''But then in the middle of it all. I fell in love.'' He gasped and I continued '' With you, your friends and your family. I knew I had to come clean but I couldnt have you hating me. Mia figured it out but she promised not to tell.'' I collapsed in a heap on the floor. I felt Dante kneeling infront of me. He was wiping the tears from my face.

''But you cannot doubt my love for you. That lie was all you!'' I sobbed, my body shaking through it. Dante pulled me into his chest. I sighed and suddled into him.

''Silly Bella'' he sighed '' I will always love you, believe that''

''Please forgive me'' I whispered into his chest ''Or I will never forgive myself''

He lifted my chin up so he could look in my eyes.

''I already have'' Then he kissed me and even though we had to sort things out. I knew it be okay.

For Now

**There are probably a million spelling mistakes but be happy lol**

**R+R**


	13. Forgive me

**It's been forever! I'm super sorry RL is a sucker. Left school and I'm now looking for a job. It isn't going well. Anyhoo here's a little chappy for ya!**

''**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,**

**That's alright because I like the way it hurts.**

**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,**

**Well that's alright because I love the way you lie''**

**ARIA**

Music was blaring from somewhere in the house. I sat up, dazed and confused. I had all my clothes on but Dante was sleeping beside me. Strange, he usually leaves. I guess he really wants to make it work. I stretched and smiled, this could actually work.

There was a quiet knock on the bedroom door. I crossed the room and quietly slipped out. I didn't want to wake Dante. Mia was standing with a timid smile and a cup of coffee;

''A peace offering'' she explained when I looked questioningly at the cup.

I pulled her into a tight hug and started sobbing. She was rubbing my back and crying along with me.

''I fucked up. I'm so sorry'' I sobbed.

''Shh it's okay'' she soothed. It was then that Donatella walked up to us. I looked at her, she was a mess. Her eyes were red and puffy, her hair was a bird's nest on the top of her head, and she was also wearing old sweats and ratty ones at that.

''Bella I'm so sorry! I was consumed with jealousy because Dante liked you and not me. So I blackmailed him and made my friends help destroy you. Ever since you left I have felt sick to my stomach with guilt. Please forgive me, so that we can at least be friends'' she was practically on her knees begging. I swallowed the lump in my throat and pulled her into a tight hug.

''Aw Donna. I forgave you all. I just wanted a little fun. But it got out of hand and people got hurt... but we can put it behind us now. I hope'' I whispered into the tangled mess off hair.

We sat talking for a while. All of us getting used to the fact we were all sitting, with our hearts bared. It was a good feeling though, they wanted me here.

'' Donna? Mia? '' Omar and Jean-Paul bounded up the stairs.

''What? '' Donna asked, she was irritated they'd interrupted our girl talk.

''Party on Friday, Fancy dress! To celebrate Bella's homecoming'' Omar winked at me.

''No Omar. I don't want any attention'' I tried to object.

''Aw shut it. You're a freaking model for crying out loud. A party will be awesome!'' Mia exclaimed. And so the party planning began.

**FRIDAY... Party**

After a week of planning and costume searching. It was here. Little did the guys know, were basically dressing as strippers for tonight. Just a little tease Donna said. And we had all hid from the boys all day; they had the babies while we changed our whole image.

I had gotten extensions again. The short hair was bugging plus Id got it coloured a little lighter. And was all sexed up, just a little volumization and some curls. I liked it but it felt heavy. I was so used to my short hair.

Mia had also gotten her hair done. Super short. It was shaved in at the sides and she had a long fringe. The hair on the top of her head was longer. It was so pretty and edgy. Only she could pull it off. Her eyes looked huge and her cheekbones looked razor sharp now. She dyed it a deep blue/black and it made her pale skin look so creamy.

Donatella had the biggest transformation. She had cut her waist length, blonde hair up to her shoulders. It was all layered into her face. She also had a full fringe cut. She looked so rock chick. It was also bleached white blonde. Everyone was gonna trip when they saw her. Especially with the entrance Alice had planned for us.

My makeup was 50s style, red lips and a smokey eye. My skin was so perfect with the makeup Mia used. My cheeks glowed with the blush she used. My lashes were unbelievable long. Mi had gone for a bright pink lip with winged liner. And Donna who was going rock chick tonight had a dark red lip with thick black eye shadow. I had to admit we looked hot. I still didn't know what my outfit was yet.

''Mia come one. Give us the costumes!'' Me and Donna moaned.

''Just a second!... I made these myself so please be nice'' she pleaded

We waited another five minutes whilst she finished the outfits.

She pulled them out on a rail.

''Ta-da'' she smiled.

I looked at Donna who smiled at me.

''These are gonna kill!''

**AHHH cliffy!**

**This is because you don't REVIEW! Party chapter coming up soon!**


	14. Im not the girl I was!

**I haven't been able to update as often as i would like because I have now got a job. I started about 3 months ago and its been non stop!**

**Anyway heres the partay!**

**BPOV**

I pulled the flimsy material over my head and looked in the mirror. I had sheer black stockings and suspenders. A cream corsettelette with gold studs going down each side. It was boned and made me look extremely thin but also curvy. My hair fell around my waist in mussed up waves. I had sky high stripper shoes on. They were clear Perspex with a slot in the platform for 'tips'. God It was risqué, and Im a lingerie model.

Donatella's was the same but black and her stockings were opaque black but with a lace effect. She had thigh high loubouton's on with a 6 inch heel. Her newly cut white blond hair was all backcombed and messy. She looked like Taylor Momsen. I'm pretty sure she was Mia's inspiration.

Mia of course had a different outfit. It was so great looking. She looked taller. Not just because of her stripper shoes. She had on a large white shirt that was buttoned up wrong and pulled over her shoulders so that the hem showed her knickers. Which were black sequin hot pants. She had the suspenders aswell hers were the same as mine but blacker. Her leopard print bra was on show. Her hair looked soo awesome and edgy.

''Okayy... now the guys are downstairs. We need to wait half an hour. By that time everyone will be here.'' Mia stopped to take a breath ''So here's some champagne. Cheers to that!''

We all drank and sat down to wait.

**Half an hour later...**

''_**I'm just sixteen**_

_**If you know what I mean.**_

_**Do you mind if I take off my dress?''**_

''Okay I've texted the dj, hes got everything ready. You ready?'' Mia asked. She looked a little nervous herself.

I looked at Donna she nodded.

''Okay! I'm ready'' I was soo nervous.

''Okay here'' Mia flung a crystal encrusted microphone at me.

''Lets go'' I whispered.

**DANTE**

The lights went out. Everyone went quiet and Jean – Paul and Omar had disappeared. Suddenly a voice boomed across the room. It was a voice I knew except it wasn't her day to day voice. Aria was here.

'' Okay lets turn up the heat!''

And with that the lights went up and that's when I saw them. Onstage. With Omar and Jean.

A raging guitar beat came in. Mia walked out playing the guitar. Everyone gasped. They looked soo different. Aeia had long hair and nothing but lingerie, as did they all. Mia had shaved one side of her hair and dyed it an inky black that looked blue. But Donatella had bleacher hers white blonde and cut atleast 14 inches of hair off. It was all messed up. They all had heavy black eye akeup on. But then Aria strutted onto the stage and started singing like a young Courtney Love but a sexier Taylor Momsen;

''_**You are driving me into manic**_

_**You Can't break me out of my habits**_

_**I never will be you I hate that your breathing**_

_**So leave me alone I'm an addict.''**_

She had a pure rock voice, growling into the mic. Then she bent down and the crowd went wild. She owned the stage.

''_**You never will see it my way!**_

_**Im draining the light from your days!**_

She looked right at me and winked before pulling out a true rock growl to sing the chorus.

''_**Your Pushing, your pushing!**_

_**Im pulling you downnn!**_

_**Baby! Spare your self.**_

Omar and Jean Paul joined in with adlibs.

''_**(but Im in Love with you)**_

_**No I wont take your help!**_

_**(But I will see you through)**_

_**I am too far gone for you to bring me back so**_

_**Baby! Spare yourself!''**_

Mia and Donatella were holding their own but it was Aria/Bella that truly rocked the house.

''_**You are driving me into panic**_

_**I know that you can't understand it.**_

_**I'm constantly sinking**_

_**I'm no longer thinking so leave me alone when I'm frantic!**_

_**You never will feel it my way.**_

_**I'm draining the light from your days!**_

_**Your pushing! Your pushing!**_

_**Your pulling me down! ''**_

Donna and Mia pulled out on an intense guitar solo whilst Omar slowed the drumming down. Aria had on a face that looked like an 'o' face.

''_**Oh oh oh!**_

_**Oh oh oh!**_

_**Oh oh oh!**_

_**Oh OH OHH!''**_

She hit the ground kneeling infront of the crowd. In that outfit! God I was getting hot. The dress was so tight and don't get me started on the stockings. Suddenly her head flew up and the guitars and drums came back in;

''_**Baby! Spare yourself **_

_**From all my trouble cause,**_

_**I won't take your help **_

_**IM NOT THE GIRL I WAS!**_

_**I am too far gone for you to bring me back!**_

_**Baby! Spare yourself!''**_

She threw the mic down and hung her head. Her chest rising and falling rapidly due to her panting.

The whole room went crazy! All eyes were on Aria as everyone realised just who she was. Suddenly she was swamped with people shoving articles of clothing for her to autograph. I felt soo proud of her. She looked over at me and smiled. I mouthed three words. Eight letters...

''I love you'' She smiled and mouthed ''I love you more'' And with that she was gone starting up another song with the band. As they started into the guitar heavy Since Your Gone by The Pretty Reckless, I sat just watching the beautiful creature on stage that was mine. She would always be mine. I loved her more than I ever thought I could love anyone. And she was rocking the house with covers of mine and hers favourite band songs.

**BELLA**

''**IM NOT THE GIRL I WAS!**

**I am too far gone for you to bring me back!**

**Baby! Spare yourself!''**

I screamed the Im not the girl i was line as I needed him to know I wasn't that stupid, frail girl anymore. I could take care of myself.

As the crowds swamped me when they realised my true identity. He mouthed the three words Ive been longing to hear. And with that. I happily burst into another song with the band.

We still had my big party to go to next week. This was just a warm up. I called my manager and told her I wanted the skimpiest, sexiest underwear to model. I wanted to show the world who I was and that meant them seeing nearly all of me. Plus I needed Dante to feel how I felt.

**Theres a super long chappie to keep you guys happy! Sorry I didn't update in forever but you guys just weren't reviewing!**

**Rec this to everyone please!**

**Please review guys!**


End file.
